muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband
The Name Slim Where did the name "Slim" come from? I never heard anyone refer to him as that -- Big V 19:55, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :I think he's referred to as "Slim Wilson" in Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans, but I'm not sure. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:13, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::The Gogolal whatever band was droped after the first season. None of them appeared after Season 1, only the whatnot bodies did. -- Big V 14:24, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, I was thinking of Slim Wilson, from the other jugband. My mistake. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:34, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, Shane. Scroll down a bit. On this page, in the bottom discussion, Warrick mentions having a Muppet Show Season 1LP with character/performer autographs, and "Slim" and "Grampa" are mentioned. For further details, you'd best ask him. --Andrew, Aleal 19:40, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Paul Williams Episode Didn't the Jugband (or at least some of them) sing "Just an Old Fashioned Love Song" with Paul Williams? :Affirmative. The entire Jugband, the Jerry Nelson Muppet, and two Paul Williams Muppets were in that sketch. The Grey Fiddler Here the grey fiddler is called Pa, but I remember him being called Paul elsewhere on the wiki. Does anyone know which on it is?--Pantalones 20:26, 8 March 2006 (UTC) : I always thought it was Paul, then everyone else thought it was Pa. Karen Falk once mentioned their names, but I can't find the old Henson.com archive anywhere... -- Jog 23:02, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Jog :: I know that two members are DEFINETELY Slim and Grampa because I have the Muppet Show LP signed by the Season One performers and their Muppets, And they have been signed. It seems like Frank and Jerry signed for them -- Warrick 21:37, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :::If the jugband members actually have proper names, then I wonder why they weren't mentioned in the "Muppet Morsels" on the first season DVD. Of course, Pa is the only member whose name was mentioned, but he was mistakenly called Gramps twice (not only was his name confused with the fiddle player from the other jugband, but the morsels also stated that he was the only member of the first jugband to be seen again after the first season, which isn't true), and Grampa once (maybe that is his real name). Is Slim the guitar player from the jugband (Frank Oz performed him in all of his speaking roles)? --Minor muppetz 22:29, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I now remember that I once saw a Tough Pigs post, I think the thread was about the character guide at Kermitage, where somebody posted that he/ she contacted Karen Falk once, and was told that Episode 104 is the only episode where they had names in the script, and that their names are Jake, Ebben, Clyde, Zeke, and Annie, but didn't say which one was which. I remember writing that down (I had once considered making a Muppet website myself, similar to what ended up becomming Muppet Wiki only I was the only one who would have been able to edit the site). I hope somebody can find the Tough Pigs post. --Minor muppetz 13:52, 29 April 2007 (UTC)